lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Noms de Guerre
Play Style Play Style *''Novice'' *''Yashichi'' *''Proto Man'' *''Robot Master'' *''Master-D'' *''Scorched Earth'' *''Stand Up'' *''Move Out'' *''Akrid Hunter'' *''Damage Control'' *''Red Eye Slayer'' *''Metal Masher'' *''Thief Extraordinaire'' *''Stardust Survivor'' *''Witness'' *''Storyteller'' *''Keeper of the Flames'' *''Lonely Hearts Club'' *''Mechanic'' *''Gunner'' *''Overland Battleship Gunner'' *''Monster Hunter'' *''Speed Demon'' *''Trainspotter'' *''Sneaker'' *''Master of Techniques'' *''Conveyer Belt Warrior '' *''Running On Empty'' *''T-ENG Hog'' *''Mr. Sangfroid'' *''VS Engineer'' *''Workaholic'' *''Man On Fire'' *''Sprinter'' *''All LP2, All the Time'' *''Hardcore Player'' *''Human Spider '' *''Night Vision Specialist'' *''Aerial Fighter'' *''Self-made Man'' *''Jungle Predator'' *''Steel Acrobat'' *''Deep-sea Shark'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Gravity Sucks'' *''Diamond Dust'' *''Launch Pad Antics'' *''Master Thief '' *''Infiltrator '' *''Attention Whore'' *''Prince Charming'' *''Lovin' This Game'' *''Private'' *''Green Beret'' *''Black Ops'' *''Raw Recruit'' *''Snowball'' *''Snowman'' *''Snow King'' *''Snow Baron'' *''T-ENG Monopolizer'' *''Death Becomes Me'' *''Mr. Proactive'' *''Unknown Super Soldier'' *''Philanthropist'' *''Supreme Ruler'' *''Slayer of 100 Men'' *''Master Fighter'' *''Revenger'' *''Egg Attacker'' *''Egg Defender'' *''Usurper'' *''Noob Blaster'' *''The Challenger'' *''Emcee'' *''Chatterbox'' *''NUMBER 1'' *''TOP 10'' *''Fugitive Survivor'' *''Platinum Fugitive'' *''Killer Fugitive'' *''Anti-Fugitive'' *''Tireless Worker'' *''No Time For Data Posts'' *''The General'' *''T-ENG Blitzer'' *''First Blood'' *''Seasoned Pro'' *''Ranked Battle King'' *''Slayer of 1000 Men'' *''Comeback Kid'' *''Student of History'' *''Going Alone'' *''Loyal Partner'' *''And I'll Form the Head!'' *''Legionnaire'' *''Captain Emeritus'' *''Band Of Brothers'' *''Leader'' *''Heavy Duty Soldier'' *''Body Armor Machine'' *''E.D.N. III Patrol'' *''Super Fighting Squad'' *''Planetary Platoon'' *''Fabulous Force'' *''Melee Master'' *''Swordsman'' *''Stealth Assassin'' *''Medic'' *''Team Player'' *''St. Bernard'' *''Snipey McSnipe'' *''Grappler'' *''Knight'' *''Hell Fire'' *''Plasmaniac'' *''Gunslinger'' *''Merchant of Death'' *''Terminator of All'' *''Devourer of All'' *''Destroyer of All '' *''Suicide King'' Infamy *''Underdog'' *''Still Needs Practice'' *''Paper Tiger'' *''Backstabber'' *''Berserker'' *''VS License Revoked'' *''Stumbling Block'' *''Outlaw'' *''100 Point Soldier'' *''Vagabond'' *''Ungracious Host'' *''Captured Fugitive'' *''Lousy Hunter'' *''Grounded Pilot'' *''Scapegoat'' *''Blockhead'' *''Least Valuable Player'' *''Paint Licker'' *''Space Taker'' *''Dead Weight'' *''Burnout'' *''Wasted Chances'' Weapon Master Weapons *''Machine Gun Novice'' *''Machine Gun Maniac'' *''Machine Gun Master'' *''Gun Sword Novice'' *''Gun Sword Maniac'' *''Gun Sword Master'' *''Energy Gun Novice'' *''Energy Gun Maniac'' *''Energy Gun Master'' *''Standard Weapon Master'' *''Shotgun Novice'' *''Shotgun Maniac'' *''Shotgun Master'' *''Revolver Novice'' *''Revolver Maniac'' *''Revolver Master'' *''Flamethrower Novice'' *''Flamethrower Maniac'' *''Flamethrower Master'' *''Short Range Weapon Master'' *''Shield Novice'' *''Shield Maniac'' *''Shield Master'' *''Injection Gun Novice'' *''Injection Gun Maniac'' *''Injection Gun Master'' *''V Device Novice'' *''V Device Maniac'' *''V Device Master'' *''Support Weapon Master'' *''Rifle Novice'' *''Rifle Maniac'' *''Rifle Master'' *''Plasma Gun Novice'' *''Plasma Gun Maniac'' *''Plasma Gun Master'' *''Long Range Weapon Master'' *''Rocket Launcher Novice'' *''Rocket Launcher Maniac'' *''Rocket Launcher Master'' *''Hand Cannon Novice'' *''Hand Cannon Maniac'' *''Hand Cannon Master'' *''Plasma Cannon Novice'' *''Plasma Cannon Maniac'' *''Plasma Cannon Master'' *''Heavy Weapon Master'' *''Handgun Novice'' *''Handgun Maniac'' *''Handgun Master'' *''Blaster Master'' Grenades *''Normal Grenade Novice'' *''Normal Grenade Maniac'' *''Normal Grenade Master'' *''Incendiary Grenade Maniac'' *''Incendiary Grenade Master'' *''Buster Grenade Maniac'' *''Buster Grenade Master'' *''Normal Grenade Master'' *''Gum Grenade Novice'' *''Gum Grenade Maniac'' *''Gum Grenade Master'' *''Spark Grenade Maniac'' *''Spark Grenade Master'' *''Chameleon Grenade Maniac'' *''Chameleon Grenade Master'' *''Gum Master'' *''Disc Grenade Novice'' *''Disc Grenade Maniac'' *''Disc Grenade Master'' *''Energy Grenade Maniac'' *''Energy Grenade Master'' *''Shuriken Maniac'' *''Shuriken Master'' *''Disc Master'' *''Dummy Grenade Novice'' *''Dummy Grenade Maniac'' *''Dummy Grenade Master'' *''Balloon Grenade Maniac'' *''Balloon Grenade Master'' *''Firecracker Maniac'' *''Firecracker Master'' *''Release Grenade Master'' *''Plasma Grenade Novice'' *''Plasma Grenade Maniac'' *''Plasma Grenade Master'' *''Regen Grenade Maniac'' *''Regen Grenade Master'' *''Warp Grenade Maniac'' *''Warp Grenade Master'' *''Plasma Master'' *''Grenade Master'' VS Master VS *''Hardballer Rookie'' *''Hardballer Master'' *''Faze Rookie'' *''Faze Master'' *''Nida Rookie'' *''Nida Master'' *''Drio Rookie'' *''Drio Master'' *''Vensa Rookie'' *''Vensa Master'' *''Evax Rookie'' *''Evax Master'' *''Cakti Rookie'' *''Cakti Master'' *''Granseed Rookie'' *''Granseed Master'' *''X-Seed Rookie'' *''X-Seed Master'' *''Drion Rookie'' *''Drion Master'' *''Osprey Rookie'' *''Osprey Master'' *''Bleed Rookie'' *''Bleed Master'' *''Baylid Rookie'' *''Baylid Master'' *''Fastrey Rookie'' *''Fastrey Master'' *''Triseed Rookie'' *''Triseed Master'' *''Cannon Rookie'' *''Cannon Master'' *''Dongo Jockey'' *''Dongo Master'' *''Neegal Jockey'' *''Neegal Master'' *''Tencale Jockey'' *''Tencale Master'' *''Brocakti Rookie'' *''Brocakti Master'' *''Flawless Pilot'' VS Weapons *''VS Gatling Gun Attacker'' *''VS Gatling Gun Rampager'' *''VS Shotgun Attacker'' *''VS Shotgun Rampager'' *''VS Rocket Launcher Attacker'' *''VS Rocket Launcher Rampager'' *''VS Grenade Attacker'' *''VS Grenade Rampager'' *''VS Laser Rifle Attacker'' *''VS Laser Rifle Rampager'' *''VS EM Laser Attacker'' *''VS EM Laser Rampager'' *''VS Homing Laser Attacker'' *''VS Homing Laser Rampager'' *''VS Pile Bunker Attacker'' *''VS Pile Bunker Rampager'' *''VS Rifle Attacker'' *''VS Rifle Rampager'' *''VS Rocket Pod Attacker'' *''VS Rocket Pod Rampager'' *''VS Laser Lance Attacker'' *''VS Laser Lance Rampager'' *''Walking Armory'' Character Personality *''Vulgus'' *''Exed Exes'' *''Legendary Wings'' *''Son Son'' *''Varth'' *''Avengers'' *''Tiger Road'' *''Captain Commando'' *''Armored Warriors'' *''Cyberbots'' *''Red Earth'' *''Saturday Night Slam Masters'' *''Black Tiger'' *''Forgotten Worlds'' *''Tech Romancer'' *''Bipartisan'' *''Top Tier'' *''Big Brother'' *''The Best There Is'' *''Peerless'' *''Snow Emperor'' *''Snow Shogun'' *''Snow Samurai'' *''Snow Ninja'' *''Sylphie'' *''Mega Crush'' *''Deilotte'' *''Commando'' *''1942'' *''El Dorado Gate'' *''Wild Man'' *''Hot-blooded Awesomeness'' *''Mr. Cool'' *''Ball Breaker'' *''Undercover Perv'' *''Shy Around Ladies'' *''Hard Boiled'' *''Scatterbrain'' *''Playa!'' *''Looks That Could Kill'' *''Sweet Tooth'' *''Boozehound'' *''Butterball'' *''Lookin' for Love'' *''Vegetarian'' *''Cool Under Pressure'' *''Hard Ass'' *''Up to No Good'' *''Thinking Man's Soldier'' *''Lothario'' *''Sexpot'' *''Man Among Men'' *''Prince'' *''Princess'' *''Yummy Yummy Food in My Tummy'' *''Gentle Giant'' *''Jitterbug'' *''Celebutante'' *''Gourmand'' *''Unyielding'' *''Patriot'' *''Romantic'' *''Single Minded'' *''Dog Lover'' *''Cat Lover'' *''Liquid Courage'' *''Ladylike'' *''Fairweather Friend'' *''Loser'' *''Saving Up to Be Broke'' *''Little Devil'' *''Artsy Fartsy'' *''Hardcore to the Max'' *''Troll'' *''Wanna Fight?'' *''Macho, Macho Man'' *''Gamblin' Man'' *''Trying to Quit Smoking'' *''Jekyll-Hyde'' *''One Good Deed at a Time'' *''Glam Rocker'' *''Midlife Crisis'' *''Lost Planet Connoisseur'' *''Demigod'' *''God Complex'' *''King of the Wimps'' *''Worker Bee'' *''Little Miss Demure'' *''Mr. Pure of Heart'' *''Sadist'' *''Masochist'' *''Buffet Restaurant Patron'' *''Immovable'' *''Hirsute'' *''Can't See Without My Glasses'' *''Should Be Working'' *''Quality Time With the Family'' *''Drill Sergeant'' *''Health Nut'' *''TPS Champ'' *''Sleepy Head'' *''No Work Tomorrow!'' *''Graveyard Shift'' *''Exams Coming Up'' *''Self Employed'' *''You're Gonna Catch a Cold'' *''School's Out for Summer'' *''Audiophile'' *''Clean-up Crew'' *''Takin' It Easy'' *''Mr. Careless'' *''Late Bloomer'' *''No Attention Span'' *''Strategist'' *''Early to Bed, Early to Rise'' *''Action Gamer'' *''Real Men Wear Glasses'' *''Glasses Make the Girl'' *''Internet Celebrity'' *''Partisan Fighter'' *''Flirt'' *''I Wish I Were Human'' *''Ecologist'' *''I Suck at Games'' *''Anyone Want to Be Friends?'' *''Life of the Party'' *''A Friend to Noobs'' *''Spartan'' *''Battle Royal'' *''I'll Kill You if You Die'' *''Playing a Timed Match'' *''Living the Life of Riley'' *''Unlocked Everything'' *''Grinding for Levels'' *''No Nepotism'' *''Voice Chat, Please'' *''Jump in Anytime!'' Snow Pirate Factions *''Jungle Pirate'' *''Jungle Pirate Leader'' *''Mountian Pirate'' *''Carpetbagger'' *''Carpetbagger Leader'' *''NEVEC'' *''NEVEC Leader'' *''Ex-NEVEC'' *''Ex-NEVEC Leader'' *''Sandraider'' *''Sea Dog'' *''Bug Rancher'' *''Hunter'' *''Mercenary'' *''Mercenary Leader'' *''Waysider'' *''Waysider Leader'' *''Vagabundo'' *''Vagabundo Leader'' *''Crimson Pirate'' *''Femme Fatale'' *''Femme Fatales Leader'' *''Rounders'' *''Rounder Commando'' *''Fight Junkies'' *''Fight Junkie Brawler'' *''Snow Pirate Elites'' *''First Among Snow Pirate Elites'' *''NEVEC Soldier'' *''NEVEC Commander'' *''Femmes Fatales Member'' *''Femme Fatale Commander'' *''Rounder Chief'' *''Fight Junkie Beserker'' *''Snow Pirate Elite Commandor'' *''NEVEC Commander-in-Chief'' *''Femmes Fatales General'' *''King of the Snow Pirates'' *''Turncoat'' Special Special *''Legendary Warrior'' *''Decorated Soldier'' *''I LOVE LP'' *''Played The Demo'' *''Street Fighter'' *''BSAA'' *''Devil May Cry'' *''I've Covered Wars'' *''Capcommaniac'' *''Capcom Employee'' *''LP2 Dev Team'' *''Tournament Guest'' *''Official Tournament Champion'' *''Mega Man'' Complete *''Completist'' *''Item Hunter'' *''The Works'' *''Superstar'' *''Weapons Master'' *''VS Master'' *''Play Style Master'' *''Character Master'' *''Anonymous'' *''Battle Circuit'' *''Too Good to Put Down'' Category:Lost Planet 2